Tan bonita, tan noble, tan triste
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta es mi versión de lo que ocurrió cuando Onur visitó a Sehrazat luego de que ella recibiera el cuadro que él le regaló. Espero que les guste! Dedicada a las chicas del grupo que siempre me dan ideas increíbles!


**Esta es mi versión de lo que pasó luego de que Onur le regalara a Sehrazat el cuadro que tanto le había gustado, cuando va a visitarla y lo ve. Espero que les guste. Dedicado a las chicas del grupo que siempre me están dando sus ideas!**

**Tan bonita, tan noble y tan triste...**

-¿Quiere tomar algo? - le preguntó Sehrazat con algo de seriedad, estaba nerviosa, habían estado frente al cuadro un rato y ella se sentía expuesta ante él.

-Créeme que tomaría cualquier cosa que quisieras darme…- le dijo él con una sonrisa emocionada y ella bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír también, él era insistente y muy elocuente con sus demostraciones de amor.

Sehrazat caminó hacia la cocina sabiendo que él la miraba. Sirvió un poco de café que había hecho hacía solo un rato y cerró los ojos un momento recordando la sensación de él tomando su mano y acariciando su brazo. El gesto fue tan íntimo que ella todavía sentía estremecimientos al recordarlo.

Abrió los ojos y cuando levantaba las tazas para llevarlas, lo vio asomarse con algo de timidez y las apoyó sobre la mesada.

-¿Te ayudo? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario…- dijo ella bajando la vista, se sentía vulnerable.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y tomó su mano despacio.

-Don Onur…- ella sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba.

-Llámame Onur, por favor…- le dijo él- ya te dije…

-Onur…

-No me tengas miedo… - le dijo y alzó su mano y besó sus dedos con suavidad.

-No… no es miedo…- dijo ella con sus ojos perdidos en los labios de él, que se habían quedado apoyados en su mano.

-¿Entonces?- le dijo mirándola expectante.

-No es tan fácil…- dijo ella solamente y él tiró de su mano y la acercó a él.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que ves…- dijo él y ella bajó la vista, pero luego volvió a mirarlo y se perdió un instante en sus ojos.

-Muchas cosas…- dijo ella y miró sus labios.

-¿Quieres saber qué veo yo en tus hermosos ojos, Sehrazat?- le preguntó él y ella asintió- amor… sincero y puro… pero también veo miedo… y como te dije… no quiero que me tengas miedo…

-No le tengo miedo… no a usted…

-¿Entonces? Dime a qué le tienes miedo… contra qué tengo que luchar… lo haré por ti…

-Le tengo miedo a lo que implica el amor… a olvidar a mi marido…

-No tienes que olvidar a tu marido, Sehrazat… ese es un error… tienes que guardar su amor en un rincón de tu corazón y abrirlo para dejarme entrar… déjame entrar…- le dijo sobre sus labios y ella entrecerró sus ojos, casi entregada a la necesidad de besarlo, tanto como él lo estaba.

Onur apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella con suavidad, ella los entreabrió un poco y suspiró, casi invitándolo a seguir. La caricia era tenue, pero él supo que ella esperaba más y no la defraudó.

La tomó entre sus brazos y ahondó el beso lenta y tortuosamente para ambos. Iba con cuidado, pero con firmeza, quería demostrarle su necesidad por ella, pero sin excederse.

Ella no se había movido, sólo había permitido que él explorara su boca, pero sentía un cosquilleo placentero en todo su cuerpo, había ansiado besarlo desde aquella noche… demasiadas veces…

Onur continuó besándola y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos dándole a entender que no quería que se terminara y cuando él intensificaba su exploración, se dio cuenta de que ella le respondía, suavemente al principio, testeándolo, atreviéndose a mostrarle su deseo…

Sehrazat sintió su cadera apoyada contra la mesada y su cuerpo moldeándose al de él mientras él continuaba besándola húmedamente.

No, eso no podía estar pasando, ella no podía disfrutarlo de esa forma…

Separó su cara de la de él y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y Sehrazat lo miró tratando de recuperar su respiración normal.

-Me estoy muriendo por ti…- dijo él y abrió los ojos.

-Onur…- jadeó.

-Por favor, Sehrazat… dame una oportunidad… - le rogó mientras sus manos acariciaban su cara. Su cuerpo seguía apretado al de ella, pero ninguno de los dos se movía.

-Yo…- dijo ella y él se inclinó y capturó sus labios otra vez, desesperado.

Ella quiso empujarlo, pero no pudo, no por falta de fuerza sino por falta de voluntad. Se le acumularon años de soledad, tristeza, necesidad y deseo por Onur… porque a esta altura ya no podía negarlo, lo deseaba, y también lo amaba, aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente aún…

Quiso gritar, quiso decirle que se fuera, pero sus labios no hacían otra cosa que estimularlo para que no se detuviera nunca.

Él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba y rozó su pecho suavemente, como al descuido. Ella suspiró y cuando comenzó a responderle con intensidad, escucharon la puerta abrirse.

Onur la soltó y se separó de ella inmediatamente, ella se repuso rápidamente y ambos tomaron sus tazas con manos temblorosas. Onur la miró con intensidad y Kaan apareció en la cocina y los miró algo extrañado.

Mihriban les hizo una especie de reverencia a modo de saludo y supo que había interrumpido, pero saludó con respeto a Onur mientras Kaan abrazaba a su madre.

-Don Onur vino a buscar un trabajo… y ya se iba…- dijo Sehrazat todavía reponiéndose.

-Kaan… ven a darte un baño antes de comer…- dijo Mihriban y el niño le sonrió a Onur y luego de besar a su madre salió corriendo tras su cuidadora.

-Sehrazat..- le dijo él y ella bajó la mirada, estaba avergonzada y se sentía algo expuesta.

-Esto no debió haber sucedido…- dijo en voz baja.

-Pero sucedió y me da esperanzas…- dijo y tocó los labios de ella, que cerró los ojos un instante.

-Onur…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Sí… ya me voy…- dijo y caminó hacia el comedor, pero se quedó mirando el cuadro que le había regalado.

-Sigo pensando que no es adecuado que me regale el cuadro…

-Y yo sigo repitiendo que no puedes negarme que te regale algo que te gustó tanto… es un placer para mí…

-Pero…

-Es un placer para mí, como lo fue besarte recién… sentirte cerca de mí… Sehrazat… dije que te esperaría mil y una noches y lo haré… pero estas cosas me dan esperanza… y no hay nada que puedas decirme que cambie lo que ambos acabamos de sentir…

-No…- dijo solamente ella y él sonrió.

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo y caminó hacia la puerta.

Sehrazat lo acompañó y luego de sonreír con algo de timidez, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, cerró los ojos y se tocó los labios. Ella no estaba preparada para nada de lo que él quería… pero tenía que reconocer que sus caricias la hacían sentirse débil… y eso era peligroso de manejar…

* * *

Kaan la llamó desde el baño y Sehrazat fue a verlo. Varias veces esa noche, sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba ante el recuerdo de los besos que había compartido con Onur…

Cuando se iba a acostar, su móvil vibró y ella sonrió antes de atenderlo, él la llamaba.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él, su voz era baja, sensual.

-Dígame…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo…- le dijo y ella se mordió el labio reprimiendo las ganas de decirle que ella también.

-Onur…

-No digas nada… buenas noches…- le dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Sehrazat se acostó con los ojos cerrados y suspiró. Esa sería una larga noche…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
